


The Definition Keeps Changing

by zarabithia



Category: DC - Comicsverse, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villains' plans don't always go the way they're meant to, fortunately for Mia and Lian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition Keeps Changing

Kate was really excited about having an apartment of her own, and part of Mia understood that. No one was quite as independent and stubborn as Kate Bishop, and you didn't have to be a psychologist to understand how the luxuries of the Bishop lifestyle chaffed at that independent streak.

"The only good part of it is what I can give back," Kate was fond of saying, and in those moments, Mia absolutely believed that Kate and Ollie would have gotten along fabulously.

The rest of the time, she wasn't sure.

On one hand, Mia was pretty sure that Kate would absolutely have punched Ollie, if the doorway between worlds could be breached long enough for Mia to reach home. The liberated, opinionated woman that Kate was would have clashed against Ollie's brash, arrogant maleness - and not in the happy, fun way that resulted in Black Canary and Green Arrow's on-again off-again drama.

On the other, Kate seemed to put up with Clint okay - the pretender Green-Arrow wannabe that Roy could have bested while blindfolded and missing one arm. And if Kate could put up with Clint's smart ass, know-it all comments - and occasionally still crush on the man, despite it all - then clearly, she could have put up with Green Arrow, who was twice the man Clint Barton would ever be.

And the man who had taken Mia in and let her become so much more than the whore she'd been had a hell of a lot in common with the woman whose idea of a good splurge was buying her teammates a brand new headquarters.

Maybe, Mia was willing to admit, that was what had drawn her to Kate in the first place. Maybe it was the reason that setting up home in the tiny two bedroom apartment felt so right, even if it required Mia to finally give up hope that she'd ever actually get back to the world she'd come from.

"And one last final touch," Kate announced, pulling a picture frame out of the last box. Mia knew who the people in the picture were, even before Kate finished hanging it on their wall.

Captain America, the Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Quicksilver - all the people Kate and her team were trying to honor.

Mia would have been lying if she'd tried to claim that seeing the familiar picture go up on their wall didn't make her homesick all over again. She liked this life that she'd built, but she would have liked to hang up a picture of her heroes, and pay homage to Speedy's legacy as well.

But she couldn't, and they'd make up for that, by adding pictures of their new life together. "Looks good," she told Kate. "Now that we're done, let's go pick up Lian before she cons Jarvis out of all the cookies in the Avengers mansion."

"Sounds like a plan," Kate agreed. She walked over to Mia, kissed her lightly on the cheek and placed a key in Mia's hand. "A key, to our home."

Mia fingered the key tenderly, before slipping it in to her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this quote: _Not only is women's work never done, the definition keeps changing. ~Bill Copeland_


End file.
